


Die another day

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Angst, Capital Punishment, Character Death, Confrontations, M/M, Murder, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Pensava che nel sentire parlare delle prigioni, quando si parlava di celle di un metro per un metro si tendesse ad esagerare.Aveva dovuto constatare a sue spese quanto esatte fossero invece le proporzioni.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Inoo Kei/Yaotome Hikaru





	Die another day

**_~ Die another day ~_ **

L’aveva sempre trovato abbastanza ridicolo, Kota.

Da dove si trovava riusciva a vedere poco oltre a quella statua, e per quanto ci si sforzasse non riusciva a distogliere l’attenzione.

Che cosa diamine ci faceva un angelo in un posto come quello?

Da quando si trovava lì l’aveva sempre trovato ironico, e di un’ironia che difficilmente riusciva a strappargli un sorriso.

Si alzò in piedi, passandosi le mani davanti al viso e stiracchiandosi, prendendo a camminare in tondo.

Non che potesse fare molto di più, anche avendone voglia.

Pensava che nel sentire parlare delle prigioni, quando si parlava di celle di un metro per un metro si tendesse ad esagerare.

Aveva dovuto constatare a sue spese quanto esatte fossero invece le proporzioni.

Sospirò, continuando a camminare sui tre lati non occupati dalla branda, lanciando di tanto in tanto un’occhiata fuori dalla finestra, scrutando il cielo nuvoloso, sentendo le voci degli altri carcerati durante l’ora d’aria, provando un forte desiderio di farla finita in quel preciso momento, anziché essere costretto ad aspettare.

Si sedette nuovamente sulla branda, stanco di quell’irrequietezza che accompagnava i suoi ultimi giorni.

Che cosa stava aspettando, in fondo?

Gli avevano chiesto cosa volesse come ultimo pasto, gli avevano chiesto se volesse qualcuno a prendere parte all’esecuzione...

Troppa cura, pensava, per un uomo che stavano per uccidere.

Kota l’aveva saputo fin dall’inizio come sarebbe andata a finire, ma non rimpiangeva nessuna delle proprie azioni.

Non aveva cercato di nascondersi, non aveva cercato di resistere all’arresto, perché nel momento esatto in cui aveva preso la sua decisione già sapeva di star ponendo fine alla propria vita.

Ora che aveva la sua sentenza, ora che aveva la sua condanna a morte, tutto quello che chiedeva era che finisse il prima possibile.

Stava quasi per tornare a stendersi sulla branda, quando sentì i passi di una delle guardie fuori dalla propria cella.

Corrugò le sopracciglia, chiedendosi che cosa volessero ancora da lui e perché sembrassero non essere in grado di lasciarlo in pace.

“Ci sono visite, Yabu-san” disse l’uomo con tono di voce stanco, mentre Kota si avvicinava alla pesante porta in metallo, guardando attraverso lo spiraglio.

“E chi diamine è?” chiese, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“Muoviti e lo scoprirai” rispose l’altro, secco, aprendo la porta e mettendogli le manette ai polsi, accompagnandolo fino alla sala visite.

Durante il tragitto, Kota non smise mai di pensare.

Da quando era in prigione, ormai più di un anno, erano poche le visite che aveva ricevuto.

La sorella era andata a trovarlo per qualche tempo, prima di rinunciarvi.

Gli amici erano spariti tutti, ben decisi a non avere niente a che fare con lui.

Per quanto si sforzasse, Kota non riusciva a capire chi mai potesse essere, così vicino poi alla data dell’esecuzione della sentenza.

Quando entrò nella piccola stanza senza finestra, rimase immobile sulla soglia per qualche secondo.

La guardia gli diede una spinta brusca, facendolo entrare e togliendogli le manette, prima di richiudersi la porta alle spalle, annunciando che avrebbe atteso fuori.

Kota fissava oltre il vetro spesso il visitatore, sentendosi improvvisamente debole, sentendo quasi difficoltà nel respirare.

“Kei...” mormorò.

“Ciao, Kota” disse questi, con espressione severa. “Ne è passato di tempo.”

“Sì. Sì, è più di un anno che...” mormorò, per poi fermarsi.

Non capiva.

Durante i primi mesi, aveva continuato a sperare con tutte le sue forze di vedere Kei esattamente dove si trovava ora.

Aveva sperato che avesse voglia di vederlo, di capire, di porgli domande... di perdonarlo, forse, ma quella era un’aspettativa facilmente rimasta delusa.

Il più piccolo rimase in silenzio a fissarlo.

Era diverso da come lo ricordava, constatò Yabu.

Il viso era meno pieno, i lineamenti più appuntiti, le occhiaie pesantemente accentuate e lo sguardo spento.

Scacciò via il pensiero che la colpa di questi cambiamenti fosse unicamente sua, perché non voleva pensarci. Non ancora, almeno.

“Perché sei venuto, Kei?” gli chiese, senza alcunché di sospettoso nella domanda, solo mera curiosità.

Inoo alzò le spalle, mordendosi un labbro.

Kota non riusciva a vedergli le mani per come era seduto, ma era certo che si stesse torturando i palmi con le unghie, come era solito fare quando era nervoso.

“L’esecuzione è fra due giorni, vero?” mormorò, socchiudendo gli occhi per un breve momento. “Neanche io mi aspettavo di essere qui. Mi ero ripromesso di non venire, perché non avrei mai più voluto vederti.”

“Cosa è cambiato?”

A Kota parve che fosse sul punto di piangere, e quello lo spiazzò.

Conosceva Kei bene abbastanza da sapere che non era il tipo di persona che piangeva, non in occasioni in cui invece avrebbe dovuto essere la rabbia a prendere il sopravvento.

“Ci ho pensato, sai” cominciò a spiegare il più piccolo, guardando un punto fisso nel vuoto. “Ci ho pensato durante tutto l’ultimo anno a quello che è successo, tutti i giorni, senza mai avere un secondo di tregua. E mi sono detto milioni di volte quanto ti odiassi per quello che mi avevi fatto, quanto volevo che tu la pagassi” fece un sorriso triste, prima di continuare. “Non sai quanto ho atteso il giorno della tua esecuzione, ma adesso che ci siamo quasi, io...” deglutì, guardandolo ora negli occhi. “Perché, Kota?” chiese, con un filo di voce.

Yabu alzò un sopracciglio.

Si era ripetuto migliaia di volte il perché.

Se l’era ripetuto durante il processo e l’aveva taciuto a giudici e giuria, convinto che non servisse comunque ad alleggerire la sua pena.

Se l’era ripetuto in carcere, giorno dopo giorno, durante ogni singolo momento passato il quella cella in penombra, guardando la statua di quell’angelo che sembrava quasi compatirlo, e lui continuava a pensare a quanto era accaduto, senza mai riuscire a pentirsene.

“Tu lo sai, in fondo, perché l’ho fatto. Non è così, Kei? Cosa vuoi da me, che lo confermi o che dica che ti sbagli?” gli chiese, provocatorio.

Kei assottigliò le labbra, sbattendo una mano contro il vetro.

“Per te è un gioco, Kota?” urlò. “Per te morire è un gioco? È un gioco il motivo per cui sei qui?”

Yabu scrollò le spalle, con aria stanca.

“Non ho altra scelta che prenderla così, Kei. Speravi forse di trovarmi pronto a redimermi per ogni mio peccato? So qual è la mia punizione, so che cosa mi accadrà e l’ho accettato. Ora la domanda giusta è che cosa tu voglia da me.”

Nella sua mente, si era immaginato molto diverso l’incontro con Inoo. Ma quegli era arrivato troppo tardi, al punto che lui aveva perso la voglia di lottare e di spiegarsi, e aveva perso anche la voglia di parlare e parlare senza mai arrivare al punto.

Voleva chiarezza da Kei, voleva che smettesse di avere paura della verità, perché quella era l’unica cosa rimasta da dargli.

“Ero il tuo migliore amico, Ko” mormorò, e quel diminutivo affettuoso fu così inaspettato che Kota quasi si raddolcì.

“Ti sbagli” precisò. “Era lui il mio migliore amico.”

Vide gli occhi di Kei inumidirsi, prima che vi passasse davanti una mano per asciugarli con un gesto repentino.

Avrebbe voluto poter essere lui ad asciugare quelle lacrime anziché esserne la causa.

Avrebbe voluto che quel vetro sparisse, e poterlo stringere contro di sé, e dirgli che l’ultima delle sue intenzioni era quella di fargli del male, dirgli che sarebbe andato tutto bene, che un giorno sarebbe stato meglio, che avrebbe dimenticato tutto.

Ma non voleva mentirgli, e allora finse di ignorare quelle lacrime per il bene di entrambi.

“Io amavo Hikaru, e questo tu lo sapevi” lo accusò Kei, lo sguardo improvvisamente triste. “Lo amavo, e tu...”

“E io te l’ho portato via. E potessi farlo, lo rifarei ancora. E tornerei in questa maledetta prigione e aspetterei ancora di morire sentendomi bene con me stesso, Kei” sorrise, sconsolato. “Se vuoi sentirmi dire che mi dispiace di averlo ucciso, stai sprecando il tuo tempo.” fece una pausa, guardandolo dritto negli occhi. “Ma non sei qui per questo, o mi sbaglio?”

“Sei un mostro, Kota.”

“Non m’importa neanche di questo, sai? M’importa solo il pensiero di averlo fatto per te. M’importa solo sapere che io ti ho sempre amato, lui lo sapeva e ha deciso comunque di fregarsene e di prenderti come se la cosa mi potesse lasciare indifferente. Sai quante volte gli ho detto quello che provavo? Sai quante risate si sarà fatto alle mie spalle al pensiero che lui poteva averti e io invece no?” il suo tono si faceva sempre più alto man mano che continuava a parlare. “Non meritavo quel dolore, Kei. Non lo meritavo” concluse, respirando a fondo, cercando di controllarsi il più che poteva.

Ricordava come se fosse il giorno prima il momento in cui Hikaru gli aveva detto di lui e Kei.

Ricordava il suo sorriso felice, quella gioia maligna nell’aver vinto una gara che Kota aveva perso in partenza, ricordava di aver deciso in quel preciso istante che Yaotome avrebbe dovuto smettere di vivere, e così era stato.

E Kei lo sapeva, e sapeva quanto lo amasse, ragion per cui non avrebbe accettato ancora a lungo che fingesse indifferenza di fronte ai suoi sentimenti.

Che lo odiasse pure se voleva, non era quello che importava a Yabu.

Gli importava solo che capisse una volta per tutte ciò che gli aveva taciuto durante gli anni, ma che lui non poteva ignorare.

“Sei pazzo, Ko” mormorò il più piccolo con poca convinzione, e Kota non poté far altro che annuire.

“Pensa quello che vuoi, Kei” posò delicatamente il palmo della mano sul vetro, accarezzandolo con i polpastrelli fingendo che fosse il viso del più piccolo. “Se io non ho potuto averti, non volevo che nemmeno lui potesse.”

Kei si alzò in piedi, ormai senza nessun controllo sulle proprie reazioni.

Fece come per andarsene, ma prima ancora di arrivare alla porta si voltò ancora verso di lui.

“Se me l’avessi detto le cose sarebbero potute andare in modo diverso, Kota” mormorò, sorridendo malinconico. “Se mi avessi detto di amarmi anziché trovare scuse con te stesso, oggi magari non saremmo divisi da un vetro” concluse, lasciando la stanza.

Kota rimase fermo sulla sedia, guardandolo andarsene.

Ora era lui ad avere voglia di piangere.

Improvvisamente non attendeva più con impazienza l’esecuzione, ma invece malediva il tempo vorace che divorava i minuti mancanti alla sua morte.

Guardò ancora fuori dalla finestra, mordendosi un labbro. Il cielo era ancora nuvoloso, in un buon riflesso del modo in cui si sentiva.

Da lì la statua dell’angelo non si vedeva, e ne era felice.

In quel momento, non gli serviva più compassione di quella che provava per se stesso.

***

Il giorno dell’esecuzione, Kota avrebbe voluto dire di sentirsi pronto, quando in realtà si scoprì a non esserlo.

Si era immaginato più rilassato, più deciso a scontare la propria pena, ma si lasciò sorprendere da una paura fino a quel momento mai sperimentata.

Aveva voglia di fuggire, e sapeva anche a chi dare la colpa per questo.

Quando la guardia lo andò a prendere, lanciò un ultimo sguardo alla propria cella, posando subito gli occhi fuori dalla finestra.

Non c’era traccia di nuvole quel giorno, l’aria era tersa, chiara.

L’angelo non lo compativa più ormai, anche lui si era rassegnato a come le cose sarebbero dovute andare.

Camminò lungo il corridoio per l’ultima volta, sentendo il cuore battergli più forte nel petto, come volendo approfittarne fino a che ne avesse avuto la possibilità.

La stanza dove la sentenza sarebbe stata eseguita era piccola, spoglia, e sapeva di morte.

Di fronte un vetro, a separarla da dove invece i meno fortunati stavano a guardare un uomo andarsene, pagare per le sue colpe, sgomberare il mondo dalla sua fastidiosa presenza.

Eliminato, come uno sbaglio.

Kota sorrise al pensiero che in fondo anche quella su Hikaru era stata un’esecuzione.

Non ebbe che pochi minuti prima che gli venissero coperti gli occhi, e ne approfittò per guardare dall’altra parte.

Il direttore del carcere era una maschera di pura serietà, i secondini erano annoiati, e un giornalista giocherellava con la propria penna, non molto più divertito degli altri.

Fu allora che Kota lo vide.

Kei aveva un’espressione così diversa da quando era andato a trovarlo solo due giorni prima che quasi gli parve di averlo soltanto immaginato.

E invece era lì, e rimaneva in piedi, in disparte.

Piangeva.

Yabu pensava che forse il vederlo piangere l’avrebbe fatto sentire soddisfatto, perché ce l’aveva fatta, perché stava piangendo la sua morte, perché era lì per lui.

E invece si sentì quasi lacerato in due, perché avrebbe voluto avere solo un po’ più di tempo per asciugare quelle lacrime.

E con quella sensazione straziante, se ne andò.


End file.
